<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's all good by Yellow_lightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752622">It's all good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lightning/pseuds/Yellow_lightning'>Yellow_lightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slowly adopting Keith [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artistic keith (voltron), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lightning/pseuds/Yellow_lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro tries therapy with keith</p><p>Title is based on the cavetown song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slowly adopting Keith [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's all good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art therapy is the only one I've done, so this might not be 100% accurate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's no secret that Keith had issues, the teachers knew it from Shiro, the students knew it from his violent outbursts. It also wasn't a secret that the only reason Keith hadn't been expelled yet was because of Shiro.</p><p>Keith knew people didn't like him because of this, he knew that everyone thought of him as the weird emo kid who was only there because he had special privileges due to Shiro. He was trying his best but he knew it wasn't enough, that soon enough he'd get kicked out and left to fend for himself again.</p><p>Shiro and Adam were acting weird they kept exchanging glances when they thought he couldn't see. He'd seen this happen before, when some of the nicer foster parents decided they couldn't deal with him anymore. One night, Keith had gotten up to go to the toilet in the middle of the night and found Shiro and Adam whisper fighting about him,<br/>"You know him better, you do it"<br/>"You're better at this though"<br/>There was no doubt in Keith's mind, they were getting rid of him.</p><p>Which is why, when Shiro came into the kitchen looking nervous, his first emotion was dread. Shiro sat down opposite while Keith's stomach turned in knots getting tighter and tighter, making him feel sick. <br/>"Keith, you know both me and Adam care about you very much-"</p><p>He couldn't handle this, he'd heard this a million times before "we love you, we just can't handle another kid right now" "we care about you but you're too much to deal with" "we wish we could keep you but it's just not possible right now". He abruptly stood up from the table and stormed out the room. Shiro called after him but Keith didn't listen, he went to the room that had slowly become his own and slammed the door behind him.</p><p>Keith got his old ratty bag and shoved as many clothes as he could inside. About halfway through Shiro opened the door and came to stand in the doorway,<br/>"Keith! What're you doing!"<br/>Keith didn't stop shoving clothes into the bag, now the anxiety had turned to anger, boiling under his skin and tightening his chest, begging him to scream, throw a punch, anything to get the wiggling burning anger out and away from him. </p><p>"The fuck does it look like I'm doing!"<br/>Shiro looked worried and sad but keith paid it no mind, "Keith, stop for a second we can talk this out, why are you packing your bags?"<br/>"Your the one who's kicking me out!"<br/>"Who said we're kicking you out?"<br/>That made Keith stop and look at Shiro, who looked confused.</p><p>"Well aren't you?"<br/>"What? No of course not"<br/>Neither of them moved, just looked at eachother with matching looks of confusion painted on their faces.<br/>"If you're not kicking me out then what's with all the looks and secret conversations about me?"<br/>At that Shiro looked embarrassed, before he could respond Adam came into the hall and told them dinner was ready. They both took that as a queue to awkwardly avoid answering the question.</p><p>Dinner was a silent affair, no one talked. Until, when they had almost finished Adam snapped<br/>"For fuck sakes, it's not that big of a deal, Keith we aren't kicking you out, the garrison has suggested we give you some sort of therapy"<br/>Keith blinked back at Adam in confusing,<br/>"Therapy? But I'm not crazy"<br/>Adam snorted at that, and Shiro gave him a sharp look in return.<br/>"Therapy isn't just for 'crazy people' Adam and I have to go to therapy"</p><p>Keith had a look on his face, one that meant he was trying to make sense of something. As soon as he had finished eating he put his plate in the sink and left.</p><p>Later that evening, Keith came out of his room and agreed to go.It was decided that once a week he would meet with the councillor to do art therapy. </p><p>He wasn't happy about it at first, just doing it so Adam and Shiro would be happy,but as time went on he grew to enjoy their sessions, he didn't have to speak if he didn't want to, and if he went then Adam (against his  better judgement) let him pick dinner. </p><p>It was after the sessions ended that a problem occured. After they ended it was like it never happened. None of the techniques were used and Keith still had out bursts. It wasn't as many as before, when he was home he could draw and paint and rip until he felt better. The adashi apartment was covered in paintings of nebuli, cryptids, and star systems to show this progress.</p><p>In class it was a different story, Keith wasn't allowed to do anything other than work. He tried his best, he really did but when other students wound him up he couldn't help letting his anger consume him.</p><p>So, they took a different approach, as Keith was finishing his homework one night, Shiro came and sat next to him with a peice of paper. At the top of the paper, Shiro wrote 'things to do when I feel angry', the rest of the night all three of them wrote out things keith could do when he got angry.</p><p>-----------</p><p>A couple weeks after all of the teachers were in the break room, one of the teachers that taught Keith commented on how much better Keith was in class now, Shiro  and Adam beamed in pride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I'm not dead. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, my mental health has taken a turn.</p><p>As always any corrections/suggestions are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>